


Total Drama Romance: Duncan and Gwen

by thesirbrad



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirbrad/pseuds/thesirbrad
Summary: This story follows the progression of Duncan and Gwen's relationship from strangers to friends to crushes to finally being together. It starts at TDI and goes through World Tour. Will not be changing anything major, but will instead be adding scenes, dialogue, and the character's thoughts. Please comment and review. Thanks, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some stuff before you start reading:  
> This is based around Duncan and Gwen's relationship starting from Total Drama Island and through World Tour. It will be told from either Duncan or Gwen's POV, maybe a few others but mostly Duncan and Gwen. I will not be changing much from what actually happens, but will be adding some things obviously. Also this is my first story so hopefully it will improve over time. It will probably be on the longer side in some parts. Please review and comment on what I need to improve it, it will be much appreciated. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!!  
> -thesirbrad

Chapter 1  
Gwen's POV  
This is so lame. I can't believe that this show is at some stupid summer camp. I already tried to go home but that didn't work. Stupid contract. I only signed up for this show for two reasons, it was at some nice resort, and the 100,000 dollars. Since the first reason turned out to be a sham, I might as well try and win the cash. That money will let me get into any University I want after all.  
I'm standing on this dock next to a nerdy looking girl in pink pants named Beth and a pretty big dude in a white hat named DJ. At least they seem nice. Then the party guy Geoff arrives.  
"If they say man one more time, I'm gonna barf." I comment.  
Smooth. Now everyone will think I'm some weird goth loner. Oh well, they would've came to that conclusion at some point anyway. Next Lindsay, the painfully typical dumb blonde arrives. After some stimulating conversation, Heather shows up. She seems like the nasty mean girl type, but we'll see what happens.  
(Punk Rock music starts playing)  
Whoa, who's that guy?  
"Duncan dude" Chris says as he greets the surly looking teen.  
Duncan's POV  
"I don't like surprises" I threaten  
"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to Juvie" He replied.  
"Okay then" I said.  
This is gonna suck. These people all look like uptight losers. At least there's some hot girls. That tall darkhaired girl is really hot, seems kinda bitchy though. The blonde looks like an idiot. The goth girl is pretty cool I guess.  
Gwen's POV  
After watching our resident criminal Duncan have a "nice" conversation with super annoying host Chris I can definitely say that he is probably insane. I mean Juvie, for real? He is pretty good looking, I guess.  
After Tyler the not so athletic jock and the geeky Harold arrive to camp, Trent gets of his boat. He seems really cool and is very cute. But I bet he's just playing me, but that smile is super cute...  
*Everyone arrives to camp and are sorted onto their teams.*  
Duncan's POV  
My team looks like it's full of dweebs and losers. Little miss CIT Courtney is already a pain in my ass, Harold is a major dork, and Sadie is useless. The homeschooled kid is a loser, and that Eva chick is a hothead. The Gophers don’t look much better, it does have more hot chicks. But we at least have more athletic looking guys like DJ and Geoff on the Bass.  
Gwen's POV  
A gopher? Great, just what I always wanted to be. I already don't like most of my teammates, especially Heather. Leshawna seems really cool and Trent is alright. The Bass look like they have more strong competitors. They have party boy and DJ, and that really strong chick Eva. They also have Duncan too. Any guy who gives noogies to wildlife must be either really tough or psychotic, or a mix of both. It wouldn't shock me if he won this thing. This is gonna be a long six weeks.  
*After the challenge and Ezekiel's elimination*  
"So the sexist homeschooled kid went home first huh" I said to Leshawna  
"Girl it makes a whole lot of sense to me" She replied  
"Same here, I didn’t think he'd last very long" I agreed.  
(Duncan walks by Gwen and Leshawna)  
"Hey have you guys seen Noah lately" He asked, obviously up to no good.  
"I think he's already in the Gopher cabin" Leshawna answered," Why?"  
"Well I was gonna leave him a little surprise in his bed for running his mouth earlier but if he's already in there I guess I'll have to leave it for Harold." He replied.  
As Duncan walked away, Leshawna commented, "Girl that boy is nothing but trouble".  
"Yeah, you're probably right", I said in agreement.  
He's pretty tough and mean. Hopefully I'll stay on his good side. I mean he killed a cockroach with an ax. Oh well, I better get some sleep before the next challenge. I wonder what it'll end up being?  
End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay between chapters, I've been studying for and taking my finals for my freshman year of college. Chapter 2 will pick up from episode 3, the Awake-A-Thon. Hopefully the chapters will come sooner and more frequently from here on out. Please review and enjoy!!   
> -thesirbrad 

**Chapter 2**

  
**Duncan's POV**  
Ugh. I was hoping being in this cabin and on this show was all just a bad dream. But Harold's snoring just reminds me that this is all too real. At least I've got a chance at some serious cash. I guess the 100 grand would let me get some good lawyers who could get me out of juvie for good. I wonder what stupid challenge we have to do today...   
_(Air Horn Blasts)_  
Damnit, I hate that guy.   
"Morning, hope you slept well." said Chris.   
"Hi Chris, you look really buff in those shorts" said Heather in an obvious attempt to suck up to the host.   
"I know." Chris replied. "Okay, I hope you all are ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."   
"Uh excuse me, I don't know if that’s enough time to eat breakfast" Owen complained. Of course tubby wants food.   
"Oh don't worry, you'll get breakfast Owen. Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake" Chris proclaimed.    
The hothead Eva tried to fight Chris after hearing this, and it took me and Geoff to hold her back. Type-A Courtney tried to talk some sense into her, but I really doubt that it worked.   
So, a run huh? Shouldn't be too bad.   
_(After the run is completed and all campers are in the mess hall)_    
**Gwen's POV**  
"We lost the challenge" Courtney whined.   
"Hey wait a minute. If they lost, then that means that we won the challenge!" I cheered. I  may really hate this show, but I would still like to win.   
Sadly I was wrong. That hellish 20 kilometer run wasn't even our challenge, but at least we got a buffet of great food to enjoy.   
_(After everyone gets done gorging on the food)_  
"Okay Campers! Time for part two of your challenge." Chris proclaimed to all of us stuffed campers.   
"I thought eating was the second part" Owen said.   
"What more do you want from us?" I asked wearily.   
"Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked. I really hate her.   
Turns out the second part of our challenge is an Awake-A-Thon. No wonder they made us run 20 kilometers and then gorge on food. That's low Chris, real low.   
_(12 hours in to the Awake-A-Thon)_    
"This is the most boring thing I have ever done in my life" I complained. It is also the most brutal.   
"Could be worse" replied Trent as he stifled a yawn.   
"Oh yeah. How?" I asked.   
"I could be stuck here without you to talk to" He answered with a smile.   
I flashed him a smile in return. He is so cool and nice too. I really hope I get to know him better.   
_(24 hours in)_  
**Duncan's POV**  
Fairy tales? Great. Although seeing Chef in a lamb and then a fairy costume is pretty hysterical. This challenge is brutal, even by my standards. Only a day in and some wimps have already lost. Figures. Heather seems to already have an alliance going with Beth and Lindsay. They're already wrapped around her finger. That'll be troublesome later when the teams split, but for now I can go it alone without worrying about any alliances. Gwen and Trent seem to be getting pretty close. They're both cool I guess.   
_(40 hours in)_  
The Bass only have four people left. Courtney had the great idea to jog in place. I don't think she realizes that she's only gonna tire herself out faster. I could probably tell her, but some lessons have to be learned the hard way I guess. At least I have a nice view to admire while I suffer. Justin just got busted for painting his eyelids. Why didn't I think of that?   
_(85 hours in)_  
I wonder if that warm water trick actually works. I'll test on Harold. That'll teach him to wake me up with his snoring.   
**Gwen's POV**  
Looks like the warm water prank actually does work. I'm glad Duncan demonstrated that for us. On another note, it's really awesome that Trent has been keeping me company this whole time.   
Then on cue, our well-rested host arrived with a fresh cup of coffee. I responded to this by begging for a sip then for the grinds. Chris then sent all the sleepers back to the cabin and left me, Trent, Heather, Eva, and Duncan by ourselves. I'm not surprised Duncan made it this far, he is pretty tough. This probably isn't much compared to juvie.   
Then Chris started to talk again.   
"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this.' But darn it, these campers are tough and so I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing activity I can find."   
Oh come on. What now? You know what, bring it on. After 85 hours with no sleep, I'm gonna win this thing.   
"The History of Canada. A pop-up book. Chapter 1, the beaver, national symbol and a 'damn' fine hat." Chris read.   
"Ugh" we all complain in unison.   
By the time Chris gets to the War of 1812; Eva, Heather, and even Trent all fell asleep. Damnit, who am I going to talk to now? Duncan? I can't, he's the enemy and this is a competition.   
**Duncan's POV**  
Looks like it's just me and Gwen left. If this were anything other than an Awake-A-Thon, that would be a great prospect. But now all I want to do is sleep.   
"Time for a bathroom break" ,says Chris, "Any takers?"   
"I've held it this long sweetheart, I can go all day" I said.   
"Yeah, but can you hold it for another 10 chapters?" Gwen asks.   
Good point. I guess I need to get this out of the way now.   
"You've got 5 minutes, long as you don't mind a little company" said Chris, making a cameraman be my chaperone.   
"Fine, but stay out of the stall." I warn.   
I walk into the bathroom and pick out a nice stall. I only need to pee, but I might as well sit down and rest for a minute. Just one minute...   
_(Duncan falls asleep)_  
 **Gwen's POV**    
Ugh. Now there's nobody to talk to except for that sadist Chris. Oh well, I guess I'll just sit here and wait for the break to be over...   
(Intern informs Chris of Duncan's status)   
"Looks like Duncan fell asleep on the can. Which means the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is Gwen!" Chris announced.   
_(5 hours later, right after Eva's elimination)_    
"Hey you probably shouldn't sleep out here" said Trent as he gently woke me up.   
"Did we win?" I asked, still groggy.   
"Heck yeah we did. All because of you. The Bass just voted off Eva. Apparently she went ballistic on her teammates after she lost her MP3 player." Trent informed me.   
"Cool, I'm probably gonna go get some much needed sleep" I replied.   
"Alright, allow me to walk you there" Trent said.   
Aw, that's really sweet.    
"Okay, whatever" I reply.   
As we walk to the cabin we stumble across Duncan. He looks pretty rough. What am I saying, I probably do too.   
"Hey congrats on winning the Awake thing sweetheart. You're pretty tough." Says Duncan.   
He looks like he's about to fall over.   
"Thanks, try to fall asleep in your bunk instead of on the toilet this time." I reply.   
"Ouch", he says playfully, "Good one"   
After our short chat, Duncan slouches off back to his cabin, probably to get some sleep too.   
"Well goodnight Gwen. See you tomorrow." Trent said.   
"Goodnight. Thanks for walking me back. I probably would've fallen asleep somewhere if it weren't for you." I reply.   
"My pleasure" he said.   
He is awesome. He is definitely the nicest and coolest guy here. Oh well, I better get some sleep. I have a feeling I'm gonna need it. 

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was Chapter 2. It is the that I am going to try to target for all the chapters. I think the next chapter won't be about a single episode as this was the last time for a while that they had any sort of interaction. The next one will probably skip to "Search and Do Not Destroy" and I will fill in everything in between. What did you guys think? Please review! I hope to get Chapter 3 up by Mother's Day. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay first chapter down. Wasn't too long this time. Next chapter will cover the Awake-a-thon and the next few episodes. As we get closer to the end of TDI there will be more interactions between the two. Please review and comment, thanks!


End file.
